


Hey/Darling

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Feelings, Fic of a comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: Evelynn and Akali's perspectives of the same moments, inspired by a couple of fan comics on twitter by 막냉이 (Maknaengi)





	Hey/Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [이블아칼. 호칭의 변천사](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466067) by 막냉이 (Maknaengi). 



> This is entirely inspired by two comics by [막냉이 (Maknaengi) on twitter](https://twitter.com/pxCpe8EsuAQ30KZ), so make sure you look at those first, or this won't make any sense! Open them each in a tab to see them full-sized. 
> 
> (And then go through all their art posts, especially if you ship Akali and Evelynn! They're pretty much entirely in Korean, but you can often figure out the gist of things anyway, and sometimes there's English translations in the replies. The comics linked below only have English text, though.)
> 
> [Comic one (Evelynn's point of view)](https://twitter.com/pxCpe8EsuAQ30KZ/status/1098935721132359680)
> 
> [Comic two (Akali's point of view)](https://twitter.com/pxCpe8EsuAQ30KZ/status/1107257917034496008)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm grateful to Maknaengi for giving me permission to post this; and also to my friend Arroro for helping me ask, since I don't speak Korean! 
> 
> And lastly, a slight disclaimer: This is just my interpretation of the comics. I don't know the artist's intent.

Akali is prickly and skittish at first, and rarely looks at Evelynn head on, as if she finds Evelynn unnerving. She only glances at Evelynn over one shoulder:  _Hey._

Everything about Evelynn is too much. Her clothes. Her cars. Her lashers, hovering just behind her like an idle threat. Even the way she talks to Akali, her voice slow and heavy with innuendo:  _Darling._

* * *

Evelynn is increasingly drawn towards Akali, as though Akali has some magnetism that affects only her, and Evelynn sometimes finds herself moving closer to Akali before she even realizes what she’s doing. Akali doesn’t notice Evelynn this time until she’s standing next to her, and Akali startles a little and tries to hide it with a small nod of acknowledgement before turning back to her game:  _Evelynn._

Evelynn comes and goes sometimes, for no reason Akali can figure out. One moment Evelynn isn’t there and the next moment she is, making Akali jump. She tries to focus on her game, but Evelynn runs her hand down Akali’s arm, and even through clothing it’s so distracting that she jerks her eyes back towards Evelynn’s face and her mouth goes dry and she almost doesn’t hear the term of endearment:  _Honey._

* * *

Under Evelynn’s body and mouth and hands Akali’s gone from talking to begging to losing the ability to form words, clutching the pillow next to her head, her eyes half-lidded, repeating one syllable with increasing desperation until her voice breaks on it:  _…Eve…_

Evelynn moves over Akali, slipping against her and panting, and Akali sees it before she feels it, the moment Evelynn gives in and her shell of self-control shatters, her heart bared like a gift, and as she catches her breath she only says it once, and it’s still enough:  _…Kali._

* * *

They see each other in the kitchen a day later. They both hear the other saying their name in their thoughts, loud in the near-silence of the room, and they turn away as their faces burn and they turn red to the tips of their ears.

And they both think,  _Why can’t I get her voice out of my head?_

And they both think,  _How long until I can hear her again?_


End file.
